Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: La historia de Marceline y el Rey Hielo se remonta hace muchos años. Ella sólo era una niña y él se transforma poco a poco ¿por qué lo hace si sabe lo que ocurrirá? Marceline pronto lo sabrá. "Te hiero porque te quiero"... -Último Capítulo-
1. El hombre de las manos frías

El frío llega… Es lo que ocurre cuando las bombas asolan el mundo. La última gran guerra, la III Guerra Mundial se estaba cocinando. Y explotó, en cientos de hongos nucleares. "La Guerra Champiñón", como la llamarían cuando los años pasasen. ¿Y qué quedaba tras ella? El humo de las bombas desaparecía, el viento se lo llevaba con el paso del tiempo. Y así llegó el invierno eterno. Invierno nuclear… La estación única provocada por las guerras.

No pensemos en los motivos de este Gran Guerra. Sino en sus consecuencias y es que ¿quién puede sobrevivir a un mundo trastocado, tras una batalla encarnizada llena de héroes muertos y mártires vestidos con traje militar? ¿Quién puede aguantar las bombas y sus consecuencias? Los cadáveres se multiplican por miles y el frío acabará con los que quedan. ¿Entonces? ¿Quién queda?

Una pequeña está sola, ella es especial y lo sabe. No comprende qué es una guerra, una bomba atómica o el frío nuclear, pero si sabe que ya no hay más niños con ella. Lleva cerca de tres o cuatro días andando sin rumbo fijo. En busca de algo o de alguien que le ayude, que le de una palabra de consuelo. De pronto se para. Ya no hay nada que hacer al fin y al cabo está sola ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas empiezan a caerse lentamente por la mejilla, son silenciosas, pero su llanto es alto. El frío llega y está sola ¿qué más da que ya no se haga la dura y llore?

Inesperadamente unas manos frías pero llenas de calidez le secan la mejilla. Un grito ahogado sale de la boca de la pequeña y alza la vista un poco asustada.

-¿Quién…?

Ante ella un hombre en apariencia mayor. Lleva gafas azules, traje y pajarita roja. En la mano izquierda carga con una corona de un metal dorado con grandes piedras rojas. ¿Será un rey? ¿Un caballero? ¿O un príncipe que ha venido a salvarle?

No puede decirle nada pues su salvador desaparece durante unos segundos. Asustada ante la huida de su rey, le sigue con la mirada y da pequeños pasos. Tal vez no sea un hombre bueno. Le ve meterse en una tienda y se mantiene callada ¿qué hará? ¿Qué pretende?

-Toma.

Un osito de peluche rosa con botones azules como ojos aparece ante la niña que no puede evitar abrir la boca emocionada. El muñeco es suave y blando. No, no es un muñeco, es su amigo.

-Me llamo Simón ¿y tú pequeña?

Duda, el hombre tiene una gran barba blanca y una nariz larga y fina. Pero entonces cae en su color de piel, es azulado, se parece al suyo, sonríe.

-Me llamo Marceline.

Las comisuras de los labios de la pequeña se elevan todo lo posible.

-¡Y este es Hambo! –Dice sosteniendo a su nuevo amigo blando entre las manos.

-Me gusta el nombre, creo que le queda bien.

Las sonrisas del Rey Simón son amargas, como si la tristeza las cubriera.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Oh nada. Hace mucho frío. ¿Verdad? Vayámonos de aquí Marceline.

El viento se lleva el humo, los tanques quedan expuestos a la luz, como los cuerpos sin vida, los electrodomésticos viejos, los trozos de vidas olvidadas y los sueños de una niña.

Tú y yo nos conocimos ese día.

En fin, este es el primer capítulo del que espero que sea un fanfic en el que se vaya describiendo como el Rey Hielo (Helado en Latinoamérica), se va transformando y el porqué de ello. En este capítulo quiero simplemente presentar a Marceline en lo que será su vida junto con su "Rey Frío". Aquel que con las manos congeladas es capaz de transmitir calidez al a su vez fría piel. Espero que guste. ^^


	2. La princesa de los sueños

Cierra los ojos, los párpados palpitan sobre ellos, cansados. Apenas ya nota las extremidades, los pies y las manos son sólo un hormigueo constante, un recuerdo de lo que significaba tacto. Y entonces llegan los sueños. Son vívidos, llenos de colores y formas. Explican cosas… Oh claro que explican cosas.

Betty se acerca con su bata y su jersey. Lleva bajo el brazo izquierdo un libro "El Enchiridion". Conoce ese libro, lo tiene en la mochila y lo ha echado un vistazo. Su antigua novia comienza a hablar. Su voz es monótona, carente de emociones, sus ojos se mantienen fijos tras las gafas en los suyos sin parpadear. Parece un autómata, un robot.

"Simon, el mundo como lo conociste ya no existe. El mundo ha cambiado, se ha movido y tú tendrás que cambiar con él si quieres sobrevivir."

La imagen se distorsiona, los rosas se vuelven fucsias, todo se emborrona y el sonido se agudiza.

"Todo está en el libro Simon"

Una niña se abre paso a lo lejos, ¿Marceline? Sí, Marceline se llamaba. Se pone delante de la borrosa Betty, quien continúa hablando mecánicamente.

"¿Podrás ponerte la corona y afrontar tu destino Simon?"

Y entonces comienza a deshacerse. Se quema, poco a poco, su princesa desaparece entre humo y ceniza. Estira el brazo, intenta alcanzarla, sostenerla. Quiere irse con ella. Grita pero no se oye sonido alguno. No me abandones.

"Simon no me abandones"

Agacha la cabeza y ahí está la niña. Cogiendo con una mano un peluche y con la otra tirándole de su ropa. Ella está entera, su imagen no está distorsionada.

"¿Simon? ¡Simon!"

Un vuelco al corazón, los ojos se abren y el mundo vuelve a su sitio. Los colores siguen ahí cada día se ven más, pero al menos todavía sigue diferenciando la realidad de la ficción. Una niña le mira asustado.

-Oh Marceline.

Abraza a la niña y se mantiene ahí durante casi dos minutos. Está en el saco de dormir. Esto es real, esto es real.

-¿Estás bien Rey… Simon?

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Dice manteniendo una sonrisa amplia y triste, como siempre. –A veces los sueños nos dan malas pasadas.

"Y a veces nos dicen lo que debemos de hacer".

Mira en rededor, ambos se han tenido que refugiar en una casa abandonada, bastante destartalada y sucia. Las paredes están desconchadas apenas quedan dos muebles servibles y todo tiene aspecto de oxidado y antiguo. Sin embargo Simon sabe que es el único sitio apto de la zona, pero promete moverse. Tiene que haber algún lugar habitable, está seguro. No pueden ser los únicos supervivientes, lo ha visto en sus visiones.

-¡Mira lo que te he traído!

Marceline tiene la nariz y las mejillas rojas igual que las manzanas que trae encima. Son tres, no tienen una pinta especialmente apetitosa ¿quién va a ponerles pegas tras no comer en dos días apenas nada?

-¿De dónde las has sacado?

-Estaban en un bote de cristal, en una casa cerca de aquí.

Simon las devora con impaciencia, saben arenosas y tienen partes oscuras. Pero su piel roja, oscura y brillante es atrayente, las manzanas tienen algo de especial. Está tentado a ofrecerle una a Marcelline, no lo hace porque tras varios días con la niña ha descubierto que no tiene tanta necesidad de comer como un ser humano ¿tal vez las bombas hayan hecho reacción en ella?

-¿Quién es Betty?

La pregunta llega como un dardo envenenado directo al corazón. Un trozo de manzana se cuela por la garganta e impide la respiración.

-Agh, agh…

El trozo sale entre espumarajos y toses, expulsado con fuerza.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde…?

-Lo has dicho en sueños, a veces lo haces, a veces también lo dices despierto, te sale solo. ¿Quién es?

Con mucho cuidado estira el saco de dormir e invita a la niña a sentarse a su lado.

-Betty… Betty es una princesa.

La niña gira la cabeza con inocencia hacia un lado, sus grandes ojos sonríen y sus pestañas preguntan. Pone a Hambo sentado a su lado como si fuera otro oyente más y continúa.

-¿Una princesa? ¿Cómo las de los cuentos?

-Sí… Supongo que sí. La princesa Betty no tenía un castillo muy grande, ni un ejército. Pero su belleza hacía traspasar los corazones del hombre más frío del universo.

Coge otra manzana y muerde un trozo. Por dentro está un poco podrida y sigue comiendo sin darle importancia. Mastica varias veces y lo traga.

-La princesa Betty trabajaba muchas horas, tal vez demasiadas, pero no le importaba hacerlo porque la persona que amaba estaba a su lado, aunque él no lo sabía en aquel entonces.

-Las chicas somos más listas que los chicos. –Dice inflando los mofletes y cruzando los brazos.

-No le culpes. –Responde apurando la manzana y dejándole a un lado. –Él nunca había estado con una mujer como ella y no creía que le correspondiese. Los escuderos no pueden estar con princesas. ¿No crees?

-¡Pero sí los reyes! Y un escudero puede ser caballero y un caballero si se esfuerza mucho puede llegar a rey.

-Supongo.-Suspira. –Este escudero no llegó a rey.

Un ruido seco detiene la historia de Simon. Corre apresurado a ver qué es y protege a la niña entre sus brazos, ésta se asusta. Cree ver unos ojos en la oscuridad. Tal vez alguien…

-¿Quién es? –Pregunta elevando el tono de voz casi en un grito.

Silencio.

Los puños de la niña están cerrados entorno a su camisa, que la retuerce con miedo. Hambo está entre ambos, admirando con sus ojos de botón desprovistos de vida la escena.

-No pasa nada Marceline, no te preocupes. Siento haberte asustado, oí un ruido, perdóname.

Si se hubiera puesto la corona, tal vez lo hubiese escuchado mejor. Los sonidos se hacen más claros, aunque los otros sentidos se enturbien.

Tal vez se la tuviese que volver a poner, aunque eso significara acelerar el proceso. Miró de reojo la corona, debajo de ella estaba el libro. "Enchiridión".

"¿Podrás ponerte la corona y afrontar tu destino Simon?"

-Supongo que sí, pero tengo miedo.-Susurra.

La niña hace como si no lo hubiera oído.


	3. Hambo y los mutantes lentos

Hambo cae al suelo irremediablemente mientras corren, Simon tira de Marceline, ésta se para para recoger a su amigo suena a ropa rasgada, el peluche se ha roto, su interior blanco y esponjoso se deja al descubierto, imitando a unas tripas inexistentes. Simon tira de Marceline y consigue auparle manteniéndole entre sus brazos mientras corre. La niña frunce los labios apenada, hoy es un día triste al fin y al cabo.

Llevan varias semanas juntos deambulando entre las ciudades, sin quedarse en un punto fijo ni tener contacto con ningún otro… Hasta ahora… O al menos si eso se pudiera considerar humano.

Para Marceline era un niño normal, hasta que vio sus dos hileras de dientes y como intentaba comerse a su rey. Desde luego aquello no era normal. Lo de las branquias tampoco, pero ella no les había dado importancia.

Por fin paran, su rey le baja de entre sus brazos y coge grandes bocanadas de aire, ella le mira, no comprende por qué le cuesta tanto correr, en general a ella no le cansa nada. De pronto se acuerda de Hambo su pequeño amigo tiene una peligrosa herida en un costado. ¿Significará este otro adiós definitivo a un ser querido? Los ojos se le empañan y le empiezan a picar pero aguanta las lágrimas, no quiere ser muy llorona delante de su rey y cada día lo es más. Levanta a Hambo y lo enseña.

-Simon ¿podrías…?

Nada, ya no le hace caso, como siempre. Hincha los carrillos. A veces le pone de los nervios. Está comprobando que lleva encima su dichoso libro y la corona. A ella le gustaría romper ambas cosas para siempre, pero al parecer son sus tesoros. Por lo que no lo va a hacer.

-Hambo. –Dice mientras señala el horrible dolor que debe de sentir su amigo.

-Oh vaya, el pequeño Hambo se ha hecho una herida… No te preocupes, tengo la solución.

Marceline sonríe, claro que tiene la solución, siempre la tiene. Introduce la mano en su mochila mágica y saca como por arte de magia un carril de hilo y una aguja grande. El hilo no es del mismo color de la tela del peluche pero ¿qué más da eso?

Empieza a dar puntadas, hilo arriba y abajo. La niña sisea de dolor. Simon sonríe.

-Lo hacemos por su bien, esto le va a doler un poco, pero al final se curará.

Las puntadas que da están lejos de ser perfectas, pero las hace con mimo, como una madre cuidando a su hijo mientras tiene fiebre.

-¡Ya está!

Hambo está perfecto.

Un copo de nieve cae perdido. Marceline lo recoge con el dedo índice.

-¿No podemos volver donde estábamos? –Pregunta un poco desilusionada. –Me gustaba el estudio, era cómodo y tenía muchos libros.

-A mí también, podemos intentarlo, pero desde luego habrá que tener cuidado ¿no crees? No sé muy bien quien era ese niño, creo que esto nos ha afectado a todos.

-Sí… ¿Por qué no paras de mirar el libro y la corona?

Simon suspira… Los niños siempre eran así. Durante un segundo se acuerda de Bea y que ella quería tener niños… ¿Bea? Quiso decir Betty. Se golpea con una palmada en la sien, como recordándole a sus pensamientos que se recoloquen.

-El libro es el "Enchiridion", un manual de magia, no entiendo mucho de lo que dice. Pero los manuales son importantes para ser un buen escudero ¿no? En cuanto a la corona…

Se agacha y le coge de los hombros, su mirada se vuelve fría durante unos segundos.

-Nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca te la pongas, es mala.

-Ya me lo dijiste una vez Simon. No me gusta como te pones. –Dice asustada.

¿Por qué últimamente tenía tantos despistes? Le ponía nerviosa, no paraba de repetirle cosas que ya sabía y tener lagunas sobre cosas que habían vivido. Sino le quisiese tanto…

Le gustaban sobre todo las historias sobre la Princesa Betty.

Simon le coge de la mano y andan hasta una especie de papelería derruida, delante de ella hay un tanque destrozado, trozos de metralla y algo que parece una bomba explotada. Dentro hay de todo: papel, lápices, libros…

-¿Quieres que cojamos algo par que puedas pintar Marceline?

Juguetona la pequeña se cuela entre cajas saltando entre ellas y saca un cuaderno de tapas duras de color marrón claro, en él pone "ScrapBook".

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un cuaderno de recortes –explica él echándole un vistazo. –En él se ponen los recuerdos, fotografías, escritos…

"Podríamos hacer uno" –Piensa ella. Últimamente su rey olvida demasiadas cosas y dice muchas tonteríasysería la manera más fácil de que no olvidara nunca lo importante.

Él se guarda el cuaderno en la mochila mágica y saca de ella una cámara, sin previo aviso le hace una foto.

-Ey.

-Estás muy guapa, necesitaba hacer una.

-Tonto. –Confiesa bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Tiene la nariz roja y los copos de nieve se han empezado a arremolinar en su negra melena.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Quiero irme a casa. Y que me cuentes más cosas sobre la princesa Betty. ¡Y que me enseñes algún juego!

-No entiendo por qué te gustan tanto mis cuentos… También podríamos inventarnos una canción, sé tocar la batería.

-Blegh. –Dice sacando la lengua. –No me gusta la música, prefiero las historias de amor.

Le coge de la mano. Está fría, como siempre. Su tacto es hermoso.

-¿Intentamos volver?

-Sí.

Comienzan a caminar despacito, Marceline está un poco cansada y bosteza.

-Simon ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado en ti como en un rey.

-Me siento halagado.

-Sí, -dice ella sonriendo ampliamente. –Además cada día tienes más barba y las manos frías, me recuerdas a la nieve. Eres mi Rey Hielo.

Un sudor frío le recorre la espalda a él. Los sueños empiezan a formarse.

CONTINUARÁ

…

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Pues esto lleva ya tres capítulos, este desde el punto de vista de Marceline, voy turnándoles… No os preocupéis porque no durará mucho más, no soy de fics largos. La verdad es que no sé cómo quedará el invento, pero estoy bastante contenta por ahora, primero por llevarlo al día, después porque es mi primer fic inventado sin tener una referencia posterior. Supongo que la historia auténtica irá por otros derroteros completamente distintos a los que he creado yo. Pero bueno. Espero no estar decepcionándoos mucho. Si tenéis quejas, sugerencias o comentarios hacedlos sin ningún problema ^^. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos vemos en el cuarto.


	4. Por favor perdóname

Sueño.

Aviones, he visto aviones en mi sueño.

Un meteorito.

Confusión.

Sueño.

Simon se despierta, está solo, a su alrededor no hay ¿nada? Claro que lo hay, ahora hay miles de cosas. Son de colores y formas curiosas, muy brillantes, como sacadas de un dibujo animado. Pero no le hacen gracia. Son como almas que quieren regresar a casa.

¿Qué es lo último que hizo? No se acuerda.

A su lado hay un cubo azul sucio con lo que parece agua dentro ¿de dónde ha salido? Durante un segundo recuerda que la creó él. ¿Cómo…?

Se acerca a un espejo roto que tiene una esquina en la que aún se ve algo y se lava la cara con un poco de agua. Ausente se mira, no parece él. Tiene la barba que casi le llega a la cintura y su nariz ha crecido demasiado. Una babosa gelatinosa de color azul se pasea delante de él,sobresaltado intenta tocarla pero es imposible. Otra visión.

¿Qué es real y que no? No lo sabe.

De pronto se acuerda de lo importante.

-¿Marceline?

Mira asustado hacia los lados y le busca con la mirada en la lejanía.

-¡Marceline!

Corre en todas direcciones amplificando la voz con las manos. Le dan igual los monstruos, le da igual lo que ocurra. Sólo quiere abrazar a la pequeña "tú y yo solos en el mundo".

-¡Marceline! ¿Dónde estás?

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No se acuerda.

-¡Marceline!

Las calles están destruidas y las almas dan vueltas intermitentemente a su alrededor ¿qué es lo real?

-¡Marceline!

Se tropieza con algo ¿un tubo? Y cae.

Una de las patillas de las gafas se tuerce al caer. La mira con detenimiento.

-Puede arreglarse.

Y entonces llora.

Unos pequeños pasos se acercan a él, nerviosos.

-¿Marceline?

-¿Simon?

Marceline es un poco más alta, tiene el pelo por los hombros y su ropa es distinta, sin embargo la reconoce perfectamente. Lleva una bolsa cruzada a un lado, en ella asoma Hambo. Detrás de ella hay dibujos y una guitarra un tanto extraña.

La pequeña se acerca con miedo. Pasos cortos.

-Oh Marceline estás bien, estás bien.

Le abraza, la niña se resiste y luego se deja abrazar. Nota frío, está más frío. ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Me equivoqué Simon, ya no quiero que seas el Rey Hielo. –Dice entre sollozos. –Solos tú y yo Simon, por favor.

-¿Qué? –Dice él alejándola para verle la cara.

-No te acuerdas de nada ¿verdad?

Él niega con la cabeza.

-Simon, me dijiste que me fuera, cada vez eras menos tú. Te transformas Simon, estás raro y me das miedo. A veces tus transformaciones son divertidas, pero otras te comportas como un loco. Y hablas sobre el futuro. No paras de hablar del futuro y de lo que ves. Además el otro día creaste nieve Simon, nieve. Dices que todo se va a destruir, pero no me explicas nada.

Simon Petrikov calla y escucha. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Me dijiste que me fuera. –Continua. –Me lo has dicho varias veces, y sin embargo siempre me encuentras, no me importa, me gusta estar a tu lado. Me gustas, pero aunque digas que es por mi bien, que es que quieres que esté bien y no quieres que me pase nada malo, que quieres estar cuidándome para siempre. Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Silencio.

-Lo siento Marceline.

_Marceline__  
__Solo somos tú y yo en los restos del mundo__  
__Eso debe ser tan confuso para una niña_

Ella sonríe.

-No pasa nada ¿quieres que demos una vuelta?

_Y yo sé que me vas a necesitar aquí contigo__  
__Pero, me estoy perdiendo y temo que me vayas a perder también_

-Por favor.

_Esta magia me mantiene vivo__  
__Pero, me está volviendo loco__  
__Y, necesito salvarte__  
__Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?__  
__Por favor, perdóname por lo que sea que haga __  
__Cuando no te recuerde. _

-Me alegra que seas tú de nuevo, no te vayas nunca ¿vale?

_Marceline__  
__Puedo sentir cómo me escapaba__  
__No puedo recordar lo que me hizo decir__  
__pero recuerdo que te vi fruncir el ceño__  
__Te juro que no era yo, era la corona.__  
_

-Te quiero Simon.

_Esta magia me mantiene vivo__  
__Pero, me está volviendo loco__  
__Y, necesito salvarte__  
__Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?__  
__Por favor, perdóname por lo que sea que haga __  
__Cuando no te recuerde. _

-Y yo.

Le revuelve el pelo y caminan, él mira al cielo y recuerda los aviones. Pero hay algo más, algo caerá de y ahí. ¿Qué? No lo recuerda, si se volviera a poner la corona lo sabría, sabría lo que sucedería, el libro lo dice. En el libro se explican los poderes._  
_

-Me gustaría que me siguieras contando historias de Betty.

-¿Quién?

Los ojos de Marceline se abren como platos.

-Betty, tú princesa Simon ¡Tu princesa!

-No sé de quién me hablas Marceline, si tuviera una princesa lo sabría, siempre he querido tener novia. –Ríe.

Nerviosa, Marceline rebusca en su bolsa y saca un libro "Scrapbook". Dentro hay una foto de Betty y él.

-Ésta Simon. ¡Betty!

¡Qué chica más guapa! Piensa mientras ve la imagen de una joven pareja riéndose.

-¿Quiénes son?

Las imágenes se superponen. Viajes con nieve. Lugares lejanos. El Enchiridion. Betty dándole un beso. Aviones. Poderes de la nieve, muertos, muertos y más muertos. Marceline triste. La corona. ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino! ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino! ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino! ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino! ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino! ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino! ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino! ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino!

-Perdóname Marceline. Perdóname. Porque tengo que hacer algo que no te va a gustar. Va a ocurrir algo horrible y tal vez no sea yo.

-Simon no, otra vez no.

-Lo siento.

Se echa las manos a la cabeza y grita. ¿Cómo se ha podido olvidar de todo? El libro lo dice. Tiene que hacerlo. Se convertirá. Pero Marceline podrá sobrevivir. Y es lo único que puede hacer después de todo el daño que ha causado. Todo ha sido culpa suya.

Cientos de lágrimas calientes caen sobre su fría piel. Marceline le besa las mejillas.

-No me abandones.

_Por favor, perdóname por lo que sea que haga__  
__Cuando no te recuerde._

Yo sólo quería que me amasen.

¿Qué hace? ¿Dónde está?

Alguien le empuja. Devuelve el empujón. Durante un segundo la reconoce, está más alta, más guapa y tiene el pelo más largo. Pero es ella. Es Marceline.

-Lo… Lo siento.

Y de pronto nada. El sueño eterno vuelve.

Ya no hay más Simon, sólo queda el Rey Hielo ¿Quién si no? Ambos cantan. Marceline llora. Da igual los años que pasen, él ya no se acuerda de nada. Salvó el mundo, así mismo y a Marceline pero ¿a qué precio?

_Por favor, perdóname por lo que sea que haga__  
__Cuando no te recuerde._

**FIN**

[**Nota de la autora: **pues sí, pues fin. Suena raro y es un poco precipitado, pero tenía pensado que terminase así, primero porque así sigue teniendo esos interrogantes que deja la serie. El héroe olvidado, de alguna manera es como si tuviese Alzheimer. Y así quería describirle. También quería poner sólo pequeños retazos que explicasen según mi punto de vista todo lo que ocurre. Os agradezco de veras todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado. Estoy orgullosa de mí misma pues es una de las pocas historias por capítulos que he terminado rápido. Si la cosa sale bien a lo mejor me animo a escribir otro sobre Adventure Time. Nunca se sabe. Gracias ;) y nos leemos]


End file.
